La boda de mi mejor amiga
by Naoki-san1
Summary: sasuke y skaura son amigos desde pequeños, sin embargo sakura le da a sasuke la noticia de que se casara, y sasuke busca por todos los medios separarla de su prometido....basada en la pelicula....con un final alternativo......naruxsaku sasuxsaku, LEAN!
1. Chapter 1

La boda de mi mejor amiga

Capitulo 1: La noticia

Sasuke y sakura se conocen desde la infancia, ella siempre había sentido algo hacia sasuke pero sasuke simplemete se negaba diciendo que prefería que fueran amigos, ahora con 23 años de edad, pasara algo que hara que sasuke descubra sus sentimientos hacia sakura

Ok, primero, en este fic, sakura es líder del escuadron medico ninja de konoha, asignada por tsunade y sasuke es el líder del escuadron anbu, un dia sasuke recibe una llamada, la verdad era que no se habían visto mucho últimamente ya que los dos tenían muchas misiones y aunque vivieran en la misma aldea era imposible verse……total…sasuke contesta el teléfono y se lleva una sorpresa al escuchar a su amiga

Sakura- sasuke-kun??- dijo reconociendo la voz

Sasuke- sakura…..hace tiempo que no te escuchaba- dijo el al teléfono

Sakura- como has estado???, hace mucho que no nos vemos…….te tengo maravillosas noticias sasuke-kun….- dijo la chica con una chispa de alegría en su voz

Sasuke- mm se nota que estas contenta…..que ha pasado???...- dijo curioso, era extraño escucharla así…digo…de por si ella era alegre pero….se alegraba por cualquier cosa…y eso de "maravillosas noticias" sonaba extraño

Sakura- ay como crees que te lo voy a decir por teléfono sasuke-kun???- dijo ella todavía emocionada

Sasuke- ah vamos…….dime- dijo igual de curioso

Sakura- esta bien….que conste que tu insististe- dijo ella advirtiéndole

Sasuke- vamos……que esperas…..nadamas me haces comer ansias- dijo el entusiasmado

Sakura- bueno……pero……no te vayas a quedar callado…espero una respuesta oK???- dijo ella

Sasuke- "una respuesta??, a que se refiere???"….de acuerdo- dijo el intrigado

Sakura- sasuke-kun……….estoy embarazada!!!!!!!- dijo casi gritando

Sauske- QUE?????????????????????????????????- grito al teléfono

Sakura- jajajajajajajaja, caíste……jajaj…no puedo creer que no estoy ahí para ver tu cara- dijo muerta de risa

Sasuke- sakura…me espantas….- dijo dando un suspiro de alivio….si que lo había espantado

Sakura- lo siento, lo siento, no pude evitar aprovecharme de tu curiosidad- dijo todavía riéndose

Sasuke- …muy graciosa……casi te mato………..ja- dijo riendo ya que, en realidad si era divertido hacer eso….era lo que mas le gustaba de ella, su espontaneidad

Sakura- bueno…..ya en serio……..- dijo dejando de reírse

Sasuke- mas vale que esta vez si me digas tu famosa noticia sakura- dijo el avisándole para que no tratara de espantarlo de nuevo

Sakura- esta bien……………sasuke-kun……..tengo que decirte que…………SOY LESBIANA!!!!!- dijo sin mas

Sasuke- ……………………………………………………………………………………………………… q-que?...- dijo con un tic en el ojo

Sasuke espero a que sakura se riera por el teléfono…pero no….

Sasuke- sakura??...estas bromeando no???- dijo esperanzado, sentía como si su corazón se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, de repente escucho un extraño ruidillo….era sakura riéndose de nuevo….

Sakura- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, en verdad eres el sueño de un bromista!!! JAJAJAAJAJAJAJA- dijo carcajeándose d ela risa

Sasuke- sakura….ya deja de decir esas cosas…que no vez que me espantas- dijo regañándola

Sakura- gomen sasuke-kun…..esque es gracioso….y tu caes tan fácil, ajajajajaja-

Sasuke- seeeeee………vamos….ya dime…….cual es tu oh gran noticia…….de la cual estas tan feliz??- dijo perdiendo la paciencia

Sakura- de acuerdo……..sasuke-kun……me voy a casar- dijo como si nada con un tono divertido en la voz

Sasuke- …………………………."esta mintiendo…..tiene que estar mintiendo"…….ja…..ja….ja……muy graciosa sakura……………- dijo como si fuera otra de sus bromitas

Sakura- que?...no es broma-

Sasuke- si claro….no puede ser..por tres razones……..una…..trabajas todo el dia, ……dos….si hubiera alguien ya lo hubiera conocido y tres……..acepta que te soy totalemnte irresistible- dijo con un tono gracioso

Sakura- jajajajaja-

Sasuke- "uf, se ha reido…es buena señal"

Sakura- que gracioso sasuke-kun…pero…….si me voy a casar….- dijo emocionada

Sasuke- e-en verdad???- dijo esperando que dijera "caíste" o algo así

Sakura- hai…..de hecho me gustaría que nos viéramos para poder presentártelo, estoy segura que te va a encantar….. además ya le dije que tu serias el padrino

Sasuke- "kuso…no esta bromeando"…..amm……estaría bien……- dijo un poco desilucionado…algo que sakura noto enseguida, no por nada eran mejores amigos

Sakura- estas bien sasuke-kun???- pregunto ella preocupada

Sasuke- amm…hai……..esque…..estoy viendo Shakespeare apasionado….ya sabes como me encanta esa película- dijo fingiendo drama

Sakura- ah…jajajaja…ok……entonces….esta bien que nos veamos mañana??-

Sasuke- cla-claro…….- dijo desanimado

Sakura- ash que sentimental eres…..ya deja de ver esa película….entonces nos vemos mañana en ichiraku…te parece???-

Sauske- si….esta bien- dijo cortante

Sakura- esta bien a las 12???-

Sasuke- si……muy bien-

Sakura- perfecto- ahí nos vemos-

Sasuke- nos vemos

Sakura- matta-ne!

Y colgó el teléfono

Sasuke-………………………………..sakura se va a casar…………………………………………………..- se decía a si mismo…no podía creerlo…no ahora que empezaba a quererla de otra forma…..que haría??..tenia que pedir un consejo……- yase!...le hablare a karin-

Sasuke tomo el teléfono y marco el numero

Sasuke- contesta contesta- decía apurado

Karin- diga??-

Sasuke- gracias a kami-sama……Karin necesito tu ayuda……- dijo desesperado

Karin- mi ayuda??? Para que???-

Sasuke- …….sakura se va a casar………- dijo triste

Karin- en verdad….mierda…y estaba tan buena

Sauske- KARIN!- dijo molesto…ya que bueno…Karin era una zorra y le tiraba atodo lo que se movia…..

Karin- ya ya…lo siento…….y eso que???...porque es un problema…..que no se supone que era solo tu amiga???-

Sasuke- bueno……eso pensé pero……pero…me di cuenta de que….estoy

Karin- no me digas……estas enamorado de ella- dijo con tono meloso en la voz

Sasuke-mmmmm-

Karin- bueno…..y cual es el plan…?

Sasuke- mañana me va a presentar al desgraciado- dijo muerto de rabia

Karin- mmm…mira…lo primero es conocer al enemigo y ver cuales son sus puntos débiles….cuando sepas eso….me hablas…..de acuerdo???-

Sasuke- esta bien…..eso creo…..-

Karin- bueno……con tu permiso….seguire acicalándome-

Sasuke- ash…no tenias que decírmelo- dijo asqueado

Karin- pues tu llamas en momentos nada adecuados- dijo molesta

Sasuke- bien…te llamare- dijo colgando

Sasuke paso una mano por su cabello, como pensando que haría

Sasuke- tranquilo………..- se decía respirando hondo

Mientras sakura estaba con ino

Ino- y ya le dijiste a sasuke???- dijo la rubia

Sakura- si…lo hice hace un rato- dijo sonriéndole a su amiga

Ino- y como lo tomo??- dijo curiosa

Sakura- …pues bien……..es mi amigo…tiene que tomarlo así-

Ino- vaya….yo todavía no pudo creer que te vayas a casar con alguien que no sea sasuke- dijo conmovida

Sakura- ino-chan…..tu sabes que tenia que superarlo…el nunca me quiso…..tu te diste cuenta también y ahora estas con shikamaru-

Ino- si!...y soy muy feliz con el- dijo suspirando

Sakura- me alegro por ti-

Ino- pero sakura….estas segura que ya no sientes nada por sasuke???- dijo medio preocupada su amiga

Sakura- ino-chan…crees que me casaria queriendo a otro????...claro que no!..- dijo indignada

Ino- uy perdóname……pero…….esque es tan inesperado…es decir… ni yo lo conozco….-

Sakura- lo se…..fue muy inesperado…..pero….supongo que fue amor a primera vista- dijo ella ensimismada en sus fantasias amorosas

Ino- ok………entonces…si estas segura…no tengo nadamas que decir…..ah….y yo sere la madrina no???- repuso ella

Sakura- claro…ino cerda-

Ino- bueno…………todavía tenemos que hacer todos los preparativos…….-

Sakura- si…….estoy muy ansiosa-

Ino- y el vestido-

Sakura- y la comida……….-

Ino y sakura- mucho que hacer- suspiraron al mismo tiempo

Aquí acabo el primer capi………….este es un sasuxsaku……no crean que va a ser igual que la película…..noooo……le pondré un final muy bonito…ya verán..jejeje…..bueno…..se que fue un capi muy cortito..pero les prometo que los demás serán mas largos….dejen reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

La boda de mi mejor amiga

Capitulo 2: Competencia.

Sasuke había pasado toda la tarde pensando en que haría…..pero bueno… por el momento tomaria el consejo de Karin, primero se dedicaría a conocer al bastardo ese y después ya haría un plan…….

Al dia siguiente sasuke se arreglo lo mas que pudo para causar una buena impresión, si desde hacia mucho que no se veian tenia que verse totalmente irresistible para su amiga.. el la conocía bastante bien, sabia que con ese atuendo la haría sonrojar….y como demonios no???, aparte de que ya es sexy sin arreglarse, ese dia iba con un pantalón de mezclilla un poco ajustado y una camisa negra….DIOS! sasuke si que se veía bien de negro, además estaba desabotonada de los primeros botones……y con su pelo rebelde sobre la frente…..ay ay ay…deveras se veía muy atractivo

Sasuke- haber si le puedes ganar a esto- dijo mirándose al espejo con una sonrisa sexy dibujada en el.

Por otro lado sakura estaba nerviosa, su prometido y su mejor amigo estarían con ella al mismo tiempo…por alguna razón sintió que talvez seria un poco incomodo, pero desecho ese pensamiento……..ella también se arreglo bastante bien, se puso un lindo vestido azul que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas el cual llevaba un liston por debajo del pecho que se amarraba por atrás, se recogió el pelo con un liston del mismo color que el vestido y se puso unos lindos guaraches muy elegantes……se miro al espejo, se sonrio y salió …también había quedado ver a su prometido en ichiraku……

Sasuke fue el primero en llegar a tal lugar….llamando la atención de muchísimas chicas que pasaban por ahí…y bueno…..las razones son obvias…..no todos los días se ve un chico así de sexy…..

Sasuke- …..ya son las doce- dijo mirando su reloj……

De repente llego un chico rubio como si nada, se sentó y ordeno 4 tazones de ramen

Sasuke- …………….mm……se ve que tiene hambre……- dijo viéndolo extraño……quien podía comer todo eso???...en fin dejo de ponerle atención a ese chico y fijo toda su atención ante una visión que se acercaba lentamente….era real???, sasuke se froto los ojos para confirmarlo….SI!...era real!!!!...sakura caminaba hacia el con ese lindo atuendo haciendo que uno que otro chico chocara con algún árbol por no fijarse en el camino……después de unos minutos…que a forma de ver de sasuke parecían horas, sakura llego a donde el estaba

Sakura- sasuke-kun- dijo mirándolo un poco sonrojada

Sasuke- "lo sabia!!!"- se dijo arrogante al ver como se sonrojaba

Al escuchar la voz de sakura el chico rubio que había pedido todo ese ramen volteo y le sonrio

Sakura- naruto!...ya llegaste!!- dijo ella caminando hacia el chico

De repente sasuke se sintió excluido…..naruto????...el tipo del ramen????, en serio????, no podía ser……..

Sakura saco a sasuke de sus pensamientos

Sakura- sasuke-kun…….el es mi prometido….uzumaki naruto- dijo presentándoselo

Naruto- tu debes ser sasuke…..mucho gusto….- dijo tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo

Sasuke tardo un poco en asimilarlo y después respondió el gesto

Sauske- amm si….mucho gusto- dijo shockeado

Sakura- bueno me muero de hambre…mejor nos sentamos- dijo ella para después ser sorprendida por ambos chicos jalando la misma silla para que se sentara- oh!! Pero que caballerosos- dijo ella sentándose mientras los otros dos se miraban de forma extraña

Naruto- ne, sakura-chan….espero no te moleste que ya haya empezado- dijo enseñándole sus platos sucios totalmente vacios

Sasuke- "sakura-chan???...quien se cree???"!- pensó molesto al ver tanto cariño entre ellos

Sakura- no te preocupes naruto-kun…- dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

Sauske- "…………..inche desgraciado"- se dijo controlándose

Sakura- bueno…..pues…..seguro tienen preguntas……-

Sasuke- si…mm…..como se conocieron- dijo interesado

Naruto- bueno…en realidad fue un poco inesperado…- dijo riendo

Sakura- si…….fue hace como……..3 meses- dijo recordando

Sasuke- tres meses???...y ya van a casarse???- dijo sin poder creer lo que oia

Sakura- hai…..lo que paso fue que en un dia en que yo trabajaba en el hospital…..dia que tsunade se tomo de descanso por cierto……-

Naruto- yo s elo cuento- dijo viendo a su prometida

Sakura- de acuerdo- dijo ella sonriéndole

Naruto- yo había tenido una misión……estoy en el escuadron anbu A…..nos mandaron por unos documentos muy importantes…bueno…el caso es que después de obtenerlos…..caimos en una emboscada…y resulte terriblemente lastimado- admitió el sonriendo

Sakura- en peligro de muerte- agrego

Sasuke- "porque no se murió??...me hubiera ahorrado problemas"

Naruto- y mi equipo me oculto…..no podían moverme ya que mis heridas eran bastante graves…-

Sakura- así que ese dia, tsuande al enterarse, me llamo y me dijo que tenia una misión…..era obvio que necesitaba mis habilidades medicas, así que parti de inmediato guiada por un anbu de su escuadron y cuando llegue lo vi ahí tirado totalmente indefenso…..asi que cure sus heridas…pero tenia que reposar…y su equipo estaba completando la misión…así que…mientras el estaba inconsciente me quede a su lado……- dijo con un tono un poco meloso…cosa que molesto mucho a sasuke el cual fingía estar muy interesado en la historia

Naruto- entonces cuando desperté, lo primero que vi…fue a esta bella chica- dijo haciendo que sakura se sonrojara

Sasuke- "……..voy a vomitar"

Sakura- hai…entonces me pidió que me casara con el…y dije que si- dijo sin mas como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Sasuke- eh???- dijo casi callendose de su silla

Sakura- se que fue muy repentino pero… estoy muy feliz- dijo abrazando a su prometido

Sasuke simplemente se sentía fuera de lugar

Sasuke- pero…..no creen que es demasiado rápido??- dijo tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón

Sakura- lo sabemos…pero no nos importa- dijo ella como si nada

Sasuke- "me lleva"…bueno…..supongo que esta bien….si están seguros- dijo como no queriendo la cosa

Sakura- ya se que te preocupas por mi sasuke-kun..pero te juro que es una buena decisión- dijo mirando a su amigo a los ojos con una expresión tan tierna que simplemente no pudo negarse

Sasuke- de acuerdo………esta bien……- dijo desviando la mirada queriendo ocultar su sonrojo

Sakura- me alegro…….ahora chicos……yo tengo que trabajar….que tal si se pasan el dia juntos…así se pueden conocer…..de todos modos…tu seras el padrino sasuke-kun…debes conocer un poco a naruto- dijo sonriéndoles a sus dos chicos quienes no paraban de mirarla

Naruto- me parece bien sakura-chan!- dijo el rubio sonriéndole a su prometida

Sasuke- como digas- dijo indiferente

Sakura- bueno….entonces nos vemos en la noche…..les parece ir a cenar???- dijo ella

Sauske- si…claro- dijo un poco desanimado…todo este asunto lo había volteado de cabeza

Naruto- por mi esta bien….nos vemos sakura-chan- dijo acercándose a ella para después plantarle un beso en los labios….en ese momento sasuke volteo hacia otro lado…simplemente no soportaba verlo…no quería que ella se casara….no cuando el lleva mas tiempo conociéndola…no míseros 3 meses!...por dios!...eso era absurdo….el tenia derecho de antigüedad….el la conocía……el sabia todo de ella…..el había pasado su infancia con ella….fue de el de quien se enamoro ella en primer lugar……y ahora…..el había descubierto que la quería para el…………y lucharía para conseguirla…no importan los métodos…….sakura era suya…..y de nadie mas….ningun estúpido obsesivo del ramen se la quitaría………

Sakura se acerco a sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo al chico pues estaba muy ocupado pensando…..

Sakura- nos vemos sasuke-kun- dijo ella para después darse vuelta e irse al hospital

Naruto- bueno……ahora estamos tu y yo- dijo el alegre chico

Sasuke- "kuso"…….si….bueno…….no es necesario pasar todo el dia juntos….simplemente le podemos decir a sakura que fue genial conocernos y ya- dijo el tratando evitar eso de conocerse…

Naruto- que?...vamos…no hablaras en serio- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro

Sauske- "si que hablo en serio…basura humana…..y será mejor que quites esa mano….."- pensó el mirándolo- bueno…entonces……que propones??- dijo sin mucho interés

Naruto- que te parece si hacemos algo de hombres??- dijo el

Sasuke- "algo de hombres??..."…como que????-….naruto solo sonrio

Ahora vemos a los chicos afuera de las aguas termales

Sasuke- aguas termales???- dijo sin entender

Naruto- si…vamos!...podremos hablar un rato-

Sasuke- y que de hombre tiene eso???- dijo en voz baja

Pues bueno, se desvistieron y entraron a las aguas….

Naruto- sabes??, sakura-chan me ha hablado mucho de ti…..- dijo viéndolo como con admiración

Sasuke- ah si??- dijo sorprendido

Naruto- si….de hecho me conto que estuvo enamorada de ti…….y debo admitir que cuando te conoci me preocupe un poco…pero……veo que eres un buen tipo- dijo sonriendo

Sasuke- si….no te imaginas "….si claro……"-

Naruto- sakura es la chica mas sensacional que conozco…..estos tres meses han sido los mejores d emi vida- dijo el como recordando todos sus momentos con sakura

Sasuke- "….baka"

Naruto- total….dime sasuke……no hay alguna chica en tu vida???-

Sasuke- pues en realidad no…."pero pronto sakura será mia"- pensó maquiavélicamente

Naruto- créeme cuando encuentres a la chica de tu vida…con solo verla lo sabras- dijo con un tono meloso

Sasuke- ….si te creo…. "es sakura bobo…."…pero…….tengo una pregunta…….. como sabes que su matrimonio va afuncionar si casi no se conocen???- …una pregunta muy pensada….naruto tardo en contestar…una buena señal para sasuke…el tipo era un poco idiota

Naruto- …no lo se- dijo todo sonrientillo

Sasuke- como que no lo sabes???- dijo sin paciencia

Naruto- no….no lo se….creoq eu eso es lo que mas me agrada de ella….su espontaneidad-

Sasuke- "……………………………un momento………………..eso es lo que me gusta a mi……….."- pensó confundido…………y para su desgracia se dio cuenta de que era un buen tipo- ………….eres un buen tipo- dijo con pesar "mierda………porque es un buen tipo????...porque no es un bastardo patan???"- se dijo molesto……así seria mas difícil………

Naruto- gracias….bueno….creo que ya llevamos mucho aquí….si seguimos moriremos deshidratados- dijo levantándose y colocándose una toalla

Sasuke- hai- dijo imitándolo

A continuación vemos a los chicos en un parque de diversiones

Sauske-………………………………..que demonios hacemos aquí???- dijo con un tic

Naruto- que???...no me digas que no te gustan los parques- dijo mirándolo incrédulo

Sasuke- …………..adivina que???...no me gusta venir a los parques de diversiones….ACOMPAÑADO DE UN HOMBRE- dijo el

Naruto- ay….porfavor…..nimiedades……ni que fueramos pareja- dijo el riéndose

Sasuke- …………………..

Naruto- anda vamos…..no seas amargado- dijo el arrastrando a sasuke hacia el parque

Sasuke- "……………………………….malditos parques"

Naruto fue directo a una montaña rusa

Sasuke- adonde vas???- dijo mirándolo

Naruto- ahí- dijo señalando la mostruosa montaña rusa

Sasuke volteo y le sale un tic……se ima gino a la montaña hblando tipo monstruo diciéndole "sube….sube…buajajajajaja…….vamos sasuke….y será tu muerte"

Sauske- amm…sabes…como que no tengo ganas de subirme- dijo mirando con miedito la montaña rusa

Naruto- anda no seas gallina- dijo retándolo

Sasuke- gallina??- dijo viéndolo con ojos de fueguito

Naruto- si….gallina….- dijo imitando a una

De repente naruto voltea y sasuke ya no estaba

Sauske- que esperas????- Dijo hablándole desde el carrito del juego

Naruto- esperame!!!- dijo corriendo

Los dos ya en el carrito…

Naruto- esto será genial dattebayo- dijo emocionado

Sasuke- no quiero morir-

Naruto- dijiste algo???-

Sasuke- emm…..dije que….que…. no me quiero dormir….see…eso…..no quiero perderme la emoción- dijo para después reir nervioso

Naruto- de acuerdo- dijo mirándolo extraño

De repente el carrito se empezó a mover

Sasuke- ave maria madre de dios ruega por notros los pecadores

Naruto- estas rezando??- dijo viéndolo raro

Sauske- claro que no……yo….no se rezar- dijo inventando

Naruto- entonces que dijiste??

Sasuke- dije…..dije arre carrito , se mas por nosotros los pasajeros….- dijo inventándolo

Naruto- ….bueno- dijo no muy convencido

El carrito iba de subida, ya casi en la punta para bajar e ir a máxima velocidad

Sasuke- "ahh….voy a morir"

Naruto- sii!!, ya viene lo bueno!!!- dijo lleno d eemocion

Ya estaban en la punta y el carrito se detiene

Sauske- se descompuso???- dijo esperando que fuera así

Naruto- no… siempre se detiene antes d ebajar-

Sasuke- me lleva…

Unos instantes después el carrito se movio y entonces…..la gravedad hizo su trabajo

Sauske – ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito viendo el carril y agarrándose muy fuerte del soporte de la puerta

Naruto- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito con las manos arriba totalmente fascinado

Después de unos segundos….ya había terminado, sasuke bajo caminando como en viborita y todo despeinadillo

Naruto- apoco no fue genial!!!!- dijo emocionado

Sasuke- si……totalmente- dijo casi vomitando..y eso que no comio nada

Naruto- nos subimos otravez???- dijo lleno de adrenalina

Sasuke- dame un respiro- dijo recargándose sobre la pared

Naruto- bueno- si quieres comemos algo- dijo viendo la expresión de sasuke

Sauske- me parece bien "no mas estúpidos juegos por hoy"- penso mareado

Llegaron a la zona de comida y se sentaron

Sasuke- me muero d ehambre- dijo abriendo el menú

Naruto- yo igual- dijo abriendo el otro menú

Sasuke- que no comiste como 4 tazones d eramen???- dijo sin entender

Naruto- hai….demo… mi metabolismo es rápido dattebayo- dijo sonriendo tontamente

Sasuke- y sabes que sakura no cocina no???-

Naruto- si…lo se…..cocina pésimo- dijo riendo

Sasuke- ni que lo digas…. Una vez se entoxico ella sola….estuvo en el hospital 3 dias- dijo recordándolo como si hubiera sido ayer

Naruto- cuando apenas nos habíamos conocido, preparo una cosa extraña….pero no alcance a comerla ya que se me cayo el plato sobre una planta y al instante la planta se murió- dijo riendose

Sauske- ajaja…esa no la había oído- dijo divertido

Naruto- hai…demo… no es problema….yo solo como ramen….asi que… esta bien que no sepa cocinar-

Sasuke- "OH NO…..me cae bien!"

Pasado un rato empezó a oscurecer

Sasuke- será mejor irnos por sakura- dijo el viendo que la noche se aproximaba

Naruto- cierto- dijo levantándose al igual que sasuke

En el camino al hospital iban hablando….sauske no sabia porque pero deveras le había caído bien el chico…..se iba a sentir muy mal cuando le quitara a sakura

Sauske- y nunca saliste con nadie antes de sakura???- dijo interesado en su respuesta

Naruto- si…..estuve saliendo con hyuuga hinata….- lo dijo como si fuera algo muy sentimental

Sasuke- y que paso con ella???-

Naruto- bueno…..anduvimos como año y medio……yo estaba por pedirle que fuera mi novia…entonces un dia…la encontré con otro tipo….desd entonces decidi no contestar sus llamadas….ni verla….me hizo mucho daño…en verdad la quería- dijo con un deje de nostalgia

Sauske- "mmm….interesante"- pendo maliciosamente

Naruto- pero bueno..ya lo pasado pasado- dijo sonriendo d enueva cuenta

Sasuke- claro-

Al fin llegaron al hospital y entraron al no ver a sakura en la entrada

Sasuke- ne….ino….donde esta sakura- dijo el viendo ala amiga de sakura

Ino- Sauske!...que sorpresa…hace mucho que no te veía…esta atendiendo a un paciente…no tarda- dijo ella mirándolo, de repente vio al otro chico- tueres naruto???- pregunto curiosa

Naruto- hai….mucho gusto tu debes ser ino dattebayo- dijo sonriéndole a la chica

Ino- si…soy yo….encantada- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Sasuke- bueno…tendremos que esperarla- dijo sentándose en uno de lso sillones de por allí

Ino- descuiden ire a ver cuanto le falta- dijo yéndose rápidamente al consultorio

Al llegar al consultorio abrió la puerta y solto la sopa

Ino- sakura…sasuke y naruto ya están aquí!!!!- dijo emocionada

Sakura- ya llegaron???- pregunto sobresaltada

Ino- si……y mira que los dos vinieron muy guapos….- dijo picarona

Sakura- no tardo nada….- le dijo a su amiga

Ino- mas te vale….- dijo saliendo del consultorio

Después de unos minutos sakura salió y se encontró con los chicos

Sakura- y bien…como les fue???-

Sasuke- no tan mal- dijo un poco seco

Naruto- primero fuimos a las aguas termales y después fuimos al parque de diversiones…..- dijo con emoción en su rostro

Sakura volteo a ver a sasuke….sabia que sasuke consideraba extraño ir al parque de diversiones con un hombre..por lo general era con ella con quien iba.

Sakura- al paruqe sasuke-kun???- dijo divertida

Sauske- si…..al parque sakura- dijo mirándola

Naurto- nos subimos a una montaña rusa!!!!- dijo naruto casi gritando

Ino- silencio….esto e sun hospital

Naruto- gomen

Sakura- u-una….. dijo desconcertada…..sasuke jamás se había subido a una después de un trauma d ela niñez………

Sakura empezó a reir

Sauske- que te causa tanta gracia???- dijo fingiendo estar molesto

Sakura- tu sabes……….- dijo insinuándole su trauma

Sasuke se sonrojo…..si….el sabia

Naruto- que sabe???...- dijo el confuso sin saber de que hablaban

Sakura voltio a ver a sasuke como pidiéndole permiso de decírselo

Sauske- bien- dijo dándoselo

Sakura- veras… cuando teníamos 13 años sasuke-kun y yo fuimos al parque de diversiones… ese año pusieron una nueva montaña rusa….sauske-kun estaba entusiasmado, cuando nos subimos y el carrito empezó a andar se dio cuenta de que su cinturón estaba roto….asiq ue se agarro de mi todo el trayecto- dijo para después atacarse de risa

Naruto- porque no me lo dijiste- dijo un poco divertido

Sasuke- porque no quise- dijo sonrojado volteando hacia otro lado

Sakura- fueron buenos tiempos- dijo viendo a sasuke

Sauske se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y la miro también……….naurto se sentía extraño….. era como si entre ellos hubiera algo que el si ellos supieran algo que el no…

Naruto- ejem…..nos vamos- dijo haciendo que sakura y sasuke voltearan a verlo

Sakura- si…vamos…ya he reservado mientras se divertían tanto en la montaña- dijo riendo

Sasuke- muy graciosa sakura- dijo molesto

Después d eu n rato llegaron al restaurante…era uno muy lujoso, no el mejor….pero muy bueno…y caro

Se sentaron a la mesa

Sakura- sasuke-kun…..te informa que mañana iras a que te tomen medidas para tu nuevo traje….el que usaras en la boda-

Sauske- mañana'?...que no es muy prnto???...pues cuando es la boda???- dijo un poco asustado

Sakura- no te lo dije???-

Naruto- no s elo dijiste sakura chan???-

Sasuke- cuando es???-

Sakura- en una semana- dijo para después sasuke quedarse petrificado y con un tic

Sakura- estas bien???- dijo preocupada viendo a Sauske

Sasuke- si……estoy bien- dijo todavía shockeado

Dios haría para ganarse a sakura en una semana????...como?????...era mas difícil de lo que imagino……pensoq ue almenos tendría algunos meses…pero no!!!...solo tiene una semana!!!!...tenia que llamar a la zorra urgentemente…la de ideas malditas era ella…el no tenia mucha imaginación

Sasuke- disculpen…ire al baño- dijo levantándose

Al llegar al baño saco su celular y marco ala casa de Karin

Karin- que?-

Sauske- Karin……..la boda es en una semana- dijo apurado

Karin- en una semana???-

Sasuke- si……en una semana!!!- dijo fuera de si

Karin- de acuerdo….tranquilo….mira……donde estas'??-

Sauske- en un baño de un restaurante-

Karin- y que haces ahí???-

Sasuke- vine a cenar con sakura y naruto-

Karin- quien mierdas es naruto-

Sasuke- el prometido

Karin- y porque lo llamas por su nombre????- dijo sin entender

Sasuke- esque….esuqe,…

Karin- ya…no me digas……te cae bien- dijo sin pode rcreer su torpeza

Sasuke- no es mi culpa….a ti también te aceria bien- dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño

Karin- haber ya…..mira…termina tu velada y mañana me hablas….ok???

Sasuke- de acuerdo-

Karin- adiós-

Sauske- adiós- y cuelga

Sasuke salió del baño y llego a la mesa de nuevo….se sorprendió al ver que la orden ya estaba ne la mesa…y eso que el ni había ordenado

Sakura- ordene por ti….se que te gusta el sushi…..- dijo sonriéndole

Sasuke- ah…arigatou- dijo sentándose

Sakura- sabes sasuke, cuando tengamos nuestro primer hijo quiero que seas el padrino-

Al escuchar esto sasuke escupió lo que se había llevado a la boca

Naruto- que pasa???...habia un bicho???- dijo buscando alguno

Sauske- n-no….no es nada-

Sakura lo miraba extraño…porque Sauske actuaba así???...nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera…no conocía esa faseta suya, definitivamente algo le pasaba

Al terminar la cena salieron del restaurante

Naruto- bueno…mi casa queda por alla….ya te vas a tu casa sakura-chan??-

Sakura- hai……-

Naruto- te acompaño???-

Sakura- no hace falta…mi casa queda camino a la de sasuke…asiq ue no te preocupes-

Naruto- ah…entonces en es ecaso esta bien- dijo sonriendo- nos vemos sasuke, adiós sakurita- dijo agachándose y dándole un beso en los labios

Sauske se voltio nuevamente…esta vez sakura lo vio……en el camino hablaría con el…algo extraño le pasaba

Naruto se fue y sasuke y sakura caminaron camino a sus casas

Sakura- ne….sasuke-kun- dijo volteando a verlo

Sauske volteo a verla…..se veía la luz de la luna iluminándola con esos matices y sombras que creaba en ella…simplemente parecía una visión…una muy hermosa

Sasuke- que pasa??- dijo sin dejar de mirarla

Sakura- te he notado…extraño- dijo sin saber bien como decirlo

Sauske- a que te refieres- dijo fingiendo ser ajeno a tal conversación

Sakura- no lo se….desde que te dije lo de mi compromiso te has portado extraño- dijo preocupada

Sasuke- no se de que hablas…..yo sigo actuando igual- dijo desviando la mirada

Sakura- sasuke-kun……dime algo- dijo deteniéndose ya que ya habían llegado a su casa

Sauske- que pasa???- dijo mirándola a esos ojos esmeraldas

Sakura- acaso no te cae bien naruto???-

Sasuke- no es eso….el mecae muy bien "por desgracia"

Sakura – entonces???...no entiendo porque te portas tan extraño…..- dijo sin entender

Sauske- es solo que……..que…….s eme hace demasiado rápido sakura- dijo el

Sakura- sasuke-kun……..se que te preocupas por mi….eres mi mejor amigo……y nunca vas a dejar de serlo….pero…yo…….yo………a…..quiero a naruto-

Sauske- "iba a decir otra cosa……se arrepentio???"

Sakura- y estoy segura de que va a funcionar- dijo según ella convencida

Sasuke- ………sakura……esque no quiero que cometas un error…..que tal que naruto no es el hombre d etu vida…que tal que el hombre de tu vida fuera quien menos te lo esperas- dijo dándole una indirecta que sakura no capto

Sakura- que quieres decir- dijo mirándolo directamente

Sasuke- ……………………………nada,, estoy divagando…..buenas noches sakura- dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Sakura- hace mucho que no lo hacias- dijo ella sonriéndole

Sasuke- hacer que???-

Sakura- besarme en la frente-

Sauske- ………….- le sonrio

Sakura- buenas noches sasuke-kun- dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa y metiéndose

Sasuke- si supieras sakura..- dijo para seguir caminando hacia su casa

Aquí cabo el capitulo…les gusto???????...dejen reviews!!!!


End file.
